Logan
'Logan 'is an antagonist who appears in The Hell that Walks: The Final Season. Personality While Logan is not shown much, he is shown to be rude, sexist, and perverted. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Logan's life before the apocalypse, except that he might've known Rico before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Logan and Rico took shelter in a house and eventually came across Benji, Aiko, and Hiroto, and the two only allowed them to stay unless Aiko started dating Rico, which Aiko reluctantly agreed to, and was subsequently subjected to ridicule by Rico. Season 3 Dark Days Logan is first mentioned by Benji as an asshole when Benji meets Heath Carter and Sal Jenkins while the two attempt to find an area to rest. Logan, along with Rico, Aiko and Hiroto make their first physical appearance holding the group hostage. Logan is seen bringing both Eve Harris and Sal Jenkins out of a tent. Later, once Benji sees the situation, Benji is furious at Rico and Logan and chastises them, leading to Rico and Benji yelling at each other and Logan backing Rico up. Logan is then briefly seen with Rico and Aiko after this. A Harsh Reminder Logan appears with Rico again confronting Beth Carter, Elroy and Tyler Horvath. Rico says that since it is a new group, Logan officially is now dating Beth, with Beth having no say in the matter. Tyler says she's underage, but Logan replies by saying its just a number. The situation escalates to the point of Tyler threatening to shoot Logan, but relents, causing Logan to taunt him, followed by Tyler stabbing Logan in the arm with a knife. Later, Rico suggests that he and Logan go with all the women along the safe path, while the men go on the dangerous path, but his plan is immediately shot down. Logan then joins Tyler, Eli, Cody, Heath, Eve, Beth and Elroy on the safe path. Along the way, the group stops due to Eli feeling weak. When Eli begins snoring, Logan loses his temper and argues with Eve, during which he threatens to kick her in the stomach, resulting in Tyler attacking Logan. Unbeknownst to the group, Eli is revealed to have turned and Logan was knocked into the room Eli was in, where Eli bites Logan numerous times on the face. After Eli is killed, Logan is still weakly withering on the floor, leading to Heath stomping on Logan's head, killing him. Death Killed by * Eli ''(Undead) * Heath Carter (Before Reanimation) * Tyler Horvath (Caused) While arguing with Eve, Logan makes a threat towards Eve, causing Tyler to attack him and knock him into an undead Eli, who bites him numerous bites on the face. After Eli is killed, Heath stomps on his head to prevent him from turning. Killed Victims * Possibly numerous counts of beasties Relationships Rico Rico and Logan are good friends and usually back each other up. They also appear to have the same, perverted mindset, and are both rude towards others. It is unknown how Rico would've felt about Logan's death, as he was killed around the same time. Benji Odans Benji and Logan have a poor relationship due to Logan's general laziness and treatment of both Hiroto and Aiko. Logan, despite hating him, appears to be a bit threatened by Benji, as he stood down after Benji confronted him over capturing the group and (albeit reluctantly), follows Benji's plan. It is unknown how Benji felt about Logan's death, but he likely didn't care. Aiko Odans Rico and Aiko have a poor relationship due to Rico's laziness and his treatment of her. It is unknown how Aiko felt about Rico's death, but she was likely relieved. Hiroto Shinya Logan and Hiroto have a poor relationship due to Logan's laziness and his attitude. Despite this, Hiroto seems to be a bit trusting towards Logan, due to him helping round up the group and taking them back to the house. It is unknown how Hiroto felt about Logan's death, but he was likely relieved. Beth Carter While seen interacting only briefly, Logan is shown to be lustful towards Beth, which Beth dislikes. Tyler Horvath While interacting only briefly, the two of them had a hostile relationship due to Tyler stabbing Logan in the arm in order to defend Beth after Logan came onto her. Later, when Logan is insulting Eve, Tyler punches him and knocks him into an undead Eli, which bites and kills him. Tyler is shown to have very little reaction to his death, showing he cares little for Logan. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** Dark Days ** A Harsh Reminder Trivia * Logan's appearance and name is loosely based off American vlogger, Logan Paul. * Ironically, both Logan and Rico died in a similar way. ** Both were fatally injured by wounds to the neck. ** Both were taken by surprise. ** Both were stomped to death by characters who survived the season in order to prevent reanimation. ** Both die after insulting Matthias Harris. Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3